Life After The Big Bang
by Rinnie10
Summary: Sequel to Celebration. The Dursely after the second wizarding war. DH spoilers, character death and Dudley's surprise revalations.


**Life After the Big Bang**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I respect Ms. Rowling.

Character(s): Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter plus many more!

Warning(s): DH spoilers, character death and Dudley's surprise revalation.

Summary: Sequel to Celebration, this looks at the Dursleys' lives after the war and the regret Petunia felt. Dudley gets to tell Harry how he feels.

A/N: This looks better than the prequel. I must admit my writing has improved. Please read Celebration first if you haven't and review; I live on critical feedback ;)

**Life After the Big Bang**

Coughing could be heard from the main bedroom in the Dursley household as a irritated squeal could be from the kitchen. Mrs Dursley had dropped the bowl of tomato soup that she had lovingly perpared for her husband. Petunia had knocked up a huge fuss when Vernon was dianogsed with cancer. Her son, Dudley, was at university at the time.

Speaking of the devil, the back door opened to reveal a musiclar male with messily combed through hair. Blue eyes saw the mess before his mother and gently steered her to the sitting room telling her to relax. Dudley then set about tidying up the mess. His mother's anxiety mood swings had worried the twenty-something for nearly ten years. It had all started when the Potters' cousin came around.

After cleaning up the mess, he toke a freshly heated bowl of soup up to his parents room. He smiled when he saw his rather large father lain in bed, the covers kicked because of the hot summer. Setting the bowl on the bedside cabinet, Dudley went to return the covers only to frown.

Vernon's chest had stopped moving and there was no more hoarse breathing emitting from him.

Sighing, Dudley moved the sheets over his father's face to head the pale, motionless features. He then went onto the hallway and used the telephone to phone up the hospital. After a long, prefessional conversation on the phone, he went down the stairs to tell his mother the bad news.

Harry loathed the smell of hospitals and it was a mericle that he even ventured into a wizarding one. In all truthfulness his wife - of five years - was giving birth to their second child. James, their eldest, was tucked up in bed at Andromeda Tonks' home with his godson Teddy. The ten year old made a soldier-like promise that no harm would come to the little one's head.

Harry chuckled at such a memory as Ron and a heavily pregnant Hermione rushed through the doors.

'Has she had him yet?' the red head of the golden trio asked almost breathlessly.

'Not yet,' the Boy-Who-Lived smiled nervously at his brother-in-law. 'These things can take hours,' Harry remembered around eighteen months pervious when Ginny was giving birth to James.

A red haired nurse stepped out of Ginny's room and smiled as though she was familiar with the Potter-Weasley clan. She was, after all, Harry's distant cousin. The pair went through school without even knowing they were related. 'Would you like to come through and meet you second son, Harry?'

'Son?' Hermione sounded flabbergased but who could blame her; she was about to drop. She was also aware of the amount of the Weasley men. 'Looks like there won't be another Potter girl for generations.'

'There might be time,' Magneta suggested with an air hintiness about her. 'Anyway, I'm sure Harry would like to meet his son, so shall we?'

The brunette eagerly followed the nurse into the room.

'So, what are you going to call him?'

Harry looked nervously at his wife and new born child.

Ginny smiled radantly, 'Albus Severus.'

It was nearly a week since his father's death. Dudley wanted his mother's family there too and she reluctantly agreed to invite the Potters. So, after seeking out Daffy, he came across a raven skipping on the other side of the street.

It's feathers dispilled elegantly as it stopped and looked at Dudley. To the young man it looked as though it was smirking at him before looking about Magnolia Terrace. The only other person on the street was the old lady who used to babysit Harry. She smiled and nodded at the bird.

Dudley blinked and then saw Harry first-cousin, no more raven smiling at him. She crossed the street and looked him up and down.

'Well, well, is it not Dudley Dursley? My, my, haven't you got fitter? I was about to inform 'Tunia that Harry had another baby.'

Dudley smiled sadly, 'That's god news.'

Daffodille considered him for a second. 'Did you know that I am physic? I can prodict the future and I can also read people.' She folded her arms across her chest. 'So, what's bothering you?'

'My dad,' he sighed sadly; his personality had softened over the years. 'He dead a few days ago.'

'Oh,' a mixture of confusion and understanding battled across the remaining Potter woman. It settled into understanding. 'I was eighteen when I lost my parents. How is 'Tunia?'

'She's fine. Mom wants Lily to be there but she knows she can't be. I want Harry and you to be there,' he smiled nervously.

''Tunia? May I see her? Now, that is.'

Dudley nodded and he lead her to Privet Drive and to his childhood home.

Sortly after the war Harry had re-decorated and moved into No. 13 Grimmauld Place. Almost two years later Ginny had moved in.

Harry poured himself some coffee whilst his wife tended to little Al. Who having two babies would be such a nightmarish event? He heard the front door open when he was about to press his cup against his chapped lips.

Foot steps could be heard heading towards the kitchen and then down those steps. A messy haired elderly woman was revealed. Her hair, once jet black was now showing a hint of grey which had been dyed to prevent it; Harry knew his cousin too well. 'Afternoon, Harry. I see having two child is tiring you,' she chuckled lightly.

He grinned offering her a coffee which she gladly accepted. 'You say that as though you know what it is like to raise two babies.'

Daffy shook her head, 'Nah, I'm yanking your wand. There was only Maggie; who walked and talked at an early age. Anyway, that's not why I'm here.'

'It isn't?' This surprised the young celebrity.

'It's about Vernon. Dursley,' she added when Harry's face turned into confusion.

'He's past away; we've been invited to the wake.'

'I look forward to that.'

Vernon's Dursley's wake would have been a quiet one if it wasn't for the fact tha Marge, his sister, had been necking cheer after cheer. 'Why are they 'ere? They don't deserve to see off my brother! That Daffy, I 'ear was a slut and still is by the sound of it!'

Harry's hand went into his pocket and wrapped tightly around his wand. A hand lay atop of of wand hand. The brunette looked to see his cousin.

'Sticks and stones, Harry. She's always been like this,' Dudley smiled reassuringly. 'No matter have hurtful she is, she's still our aunt.'

'I wonder trust her let alone a boggot,' Daffy glared at the large woman. 'I still picture her being blown up by Harry.'

Dudley tried to hide his amusement. 'That kind of terrified me.'

'She spoilt you,' Harry sympathically commentated. 'Of course you were frightened all because your favourite aunty was blown up by a wizard.'

'That wizard was you,' the taller of the two pointed out.

'I might swing for her,' Daffy's fists balled up tightly. 'That woman knows nothing,' she stated as she watched Petunia snatch the booze of the beast excourt to the door.

'There's no point in sticking up for them, Petunia!'

'I can because they are my family. Now get out! Get out!' She slammed the door after the bigger lady and turned to the other. 'Say, Daffy, would you care for a pot of tea in the kitchen?'

Daffy, stunned, had process the question before answering. 'Sure. I'd love to have a catch up, 'Tunia.'

Both women left Harry and Dudley in the sitting room. Alone.

Dudley looked at Harry. 'I love you, Harry.'

'Me too, Big D.'

'I meant as something more than cousinly affection.'

'Oh,' the Boy-Who-Lived had no idea of what to say about that. It was a shocker within itself. He placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Dudley, I apologise for not feeling that way.'

Dudley's cheeks went redder than any Weasley hair colour. 'That's okay.'

'I suggest moving on?'

Both men smiled awkwardly at one another before joining the others in the kitchen.

End Notes:

Malfoy: That's just sickly! Why did you add- wait, Muggles into this?

Rinnie10: I wonder why you even popped into my head, Ferret. I remember that you are not my muse. Anyway, Ronald would you please do the honours?

Ron: Of course, please review soon okay? Rin has promise me a spin on her new broomstick if I get you to review.


End file.
